revelations_endingfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizah Liddell
Elizah Liddell is the older brother of Allen who had died in the fire of in Oxford. He has never made a true physical appearance in Revelation's Ending but he does make himself known through the tyrannous Red King. Biography Elizah was the oldest child in the Liddell household, born first and given many expectations. He had successfully gone off to Oxford University where his mother had been helping out and was doing well in his studies. He had brought to Allen the dreams of the curious world of Wonderland. As Elizah and Allen both grew, they also began to drift apart as Elizah became buried in his studies while Allen was barely starting school. He could no longer make more of his brother's wonderful world and, shown in a memory, gives the boy the task of making Wonderland his own home. Allen began to play by himself while his brother went off to college every day and shared his tea party with his Rabbit and an empty chiffonier. During his time in college, Elizah had unwillingly attracted a very many girls there, resulting in the many young female visitors whom were invited to tea in the afternoons. Among those girls was a senior majoring in Counseling and Physiology, a lady by the name Agnes Bumby. This brought on a bad reputation of women to Elizah, the rejected women earning the title "froglings". He even mocks them while talking to Allen about the girls; "'May I help Mrs. Liddell in the kitchen, sir? May I pour, sir?'" While the girls were sent away and were only mere annoyances, Agnes wouldn't give up. She was determined to get Elizah to confess his "feelings" for her, believing that she had already won his heart and that he had stolen hers. This upset the boy greatly and he could take it no longer when it got to the point where she tried to get touchy feely in the study with him. Disgusted, he quickly pushed her away, hands her her coat, and roughly drives her out of his home. He made sure his parents got the message that he didn't want them to invite Miss Bumby to tea ever again. He noticed that that humiliation didn't stop her. At the Waterloo Train Station, he had to use the restroom and noticed a woman follow him. He takes his leave out the side entrance and tells the guards there. He suspected it was Agnes, no doubt about it. He tells Allen of the stalker and tells the boy to be wary as well, because Allen had seen someone lingering outside the garden walls and telling him that she had some toys the boy could play with. On the night of the fire, Elizah went to Allen's room and kissed him goodnight, which was strange since he hadn't done that for years. He says to the boy that he feels like he has to for some reason, on impulse. Allen is confused and he leaves, chuckling, telling him goodnight as he heads to his room further down the hall. A mysterious figure slips inside and quickly goes to Elizah's room, and he tries to attack, but the intruder quickly got him by surprise and quickly binds him. After forcefully having her way with him, she kills him by strangling him with the rope of the key she uses to lock his door. She leaves his room and grabbing the lamp from outside Allen's room, she starts the fire downstairs in the family's library. Elizah was dead by the time the authorities arrived to take out the fire that claimed his mother and father. Despite having been dead, Elizah returns to his brother in Wonderland, in the form of the Red King. He is the same in appearance, but he shows great dislike for Allen because of the death of his wife, the Red Queen. He tries to help Allen with hints to who killed him and his parents, but his irritation with Allen's train of thought and obliviousness he grabs him with his tentacles and swallows him whole along with Bunny. Personality Elizah doesn't take kindly to "well-mannered" women or goody-two-shoes, as he is a troublemaker himself. He thinks that not many people in tall-nosed United Kingdom know how to live life, that they always worry about such trivial things. He doesn't find any interest in women and tells that to his brother often, especially when Agnes Bumby comes in for tea. He admits to not being the best role model; sneaking out when placed under "house arrest", lifting up the skirts of other college girls, and feeding Allen too many sweets before meals, among other things. But he is very good at heart and looks out for his brother and his family. Often, he quarrels with his mother on many subjects. (ex. How To Treat Women Right) Appearance Category:Characters Category:Humans